


secretly exchange·偷换 12

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 7





	secretly exchange·偷换 12

秋天的梦总是做得格外长。吕焕雄轻轻摇醒金英助的时候，他还困在似是而非的梦境里，一睁眼，看见吕焕雄的眼睛温柔地笑起来。

“今天还陪我出去逛逛吗？”

在医院重新检查了手腕之后吕焕雄就被不由分说地带回了家里。金英助没有说，但是吕焕雄觉得他应该也辞掉了工作，每天陪他去想去的地方修养散心，或者就只是安安静静地待在家里看书看电影。

金英助开始学着做饭，每天拽着吕焕雄去早市买最新鲜的食材，托福连他这样的起床困难者也养出了早睡早起的老年人作息。

他们好像一对老年伴侣，对经历过的沧桑巨变绝口不提，在洪流里过起了上个世纪的闲散生活。

像白水一样的生活。

吕焕雄第三次把手里的汤匙掉下来的时候，金英助说什么也不再相信他“不痛”的鬼话。

不同的医院和调养中心去了很多次，最后一名医生也只能指着完好无损的骨骼x光片说生理上真的没有任何问题了，只能是神经性的疼痛。 

吕焕雄换了一只手拿勺子，低下去的脸看起来很抱歉。

金英助经过了无休止的后悔痛苦自责之后，内心已经纠扯到痛感麻木了，说过了无数次的”不要说对不起”和“没关系”，却好像都对吕焕雄毫无用处。

“放着不管也不要紧的，也不是会一直痛…”

气氛有些古怪，吕焕雄眼神闪烁，驱赶着这样的氛围。

“我们明天再去哪里看看吗，要回哥的老家吗，在外面好像会好一点…”

“不是的，…”

“不要想着为了我快点好起来，好不好。”

吕焕雄下意识调笑起来：“说什么呢，怎么会是为了哥呢，是我自己的病啊…”他很快说不下去了，因为金英助看着他的眼睛黑亮地的反出了水光。

“不要想了，只要想着自己就好，病好不好都没关系的。”

以往的金英助会是什么样子呢，吕焕雄模糊地想，一定会不管不顾地冲上来拥抱他，用体温笼罩他。这哥永远这么感情泛滥的样子，喜欢没完没了的肢体接触和情话，也不管他愿不愿意听就半强迫地要求他接受。

他好像已经感受到了金英助身上的温度，但是金英助定定地坐在椅子上对他说：

“只要想着自己就好了。”

连他最擅长摆出的温柔视线都收好了，几乎可以用严肃这个词来形容。

最终去了的是吕焕雄和金英助的大学。曾经金英助吕焕雄，也曾像金建学孙东柱一样，是大四学长和大一学弟的关系。

吕焕雄要考大学的时候，信誓旦旦地说，要成为金英助的学弟，金英助那时说：“不要被我捆住了手脚，想去哪所学校都可以的。”

那时候的吕焕雄还是没长大的样子，低头看着自己的鞋：“我想离英助哥近一点，哪怕就一点。”

后来事事都如吕焕雄所愿，分数刚刚好在可以报考金英助学校的范围内，也足够他游刃有余地选择自己喜欢的专业。

得亏了命运的安排，金英助和吕焕雄，一个经历初入大学的不知所措，一个经历即将毕业的兵荒马乱，得以彼此安慰，互相帮助，才能创造了他们的故事里，别出心裁的初始篇章。

他们走到校园里的时候，刚好下课了。学生们背着书包有说有笑地、或奔跑着、或骑着自行车，在校园里穿行着。金英助想，原来自己也已经快30岁了啊。

20岁遇见吕焕雄的那年，他还是一个大二学生，每天也和眼前的这些孩子们一样，在教学楼之间奔走着，偶尔也做做家教补贴生活，就是在那时候，遇见了吕焕雄。

金英助最近养成了攥着他的手习惯，这时候又习惯性地抓住了，塞进口袋里。吕焕雄一开始还挣扎了一下，后来就放任金英助了，默默地也说不清是谁先开始的，五指撑开，十指相扣着握紧了。

金英助记得，就是在前面那栋楼的天台，第一次在那里接吻的时候，他对吕焕雄说喜欢十指相扣的姿势。

“有种，命运都连在一起的感觉。”吕焕雄被肉麻到缩起了肩膀回避他的视线，于是他把吻印在那截白玉般的脖颈后面了，“心里都暖融融的。”

吕焕雄手心被他焐热了，但是不愿意上去，于是两个人并肩站在楼下抬头看。

这一瞬间，金英助仿佛回到了22岁，就算是相恋两年每天也仍旧像是热恋，在天台上接吻的时候，能看到头顶的星星。

吕焕雄看得比他还久一点，久到金英助猜不透他到底在想什么。那道干净的下颌线因为抬头的姿势更加分明，快到正午的阳光落在他头发上，把每根发丝都照出了金色的光辉。

那天晚上，金英助沉稳的呼吸一直在他背后均匀响着，但是吕焕雄知道他没有睡着。  
于是他把手伸向他了。

“不做吗？”

他听见自己这么说，却不确定自己是不是真的讲出了口。

“焕雄，我们之间可以没有那些东西的。”

金英助的吻落到他颈后的时候，他因为深秋的凉意颤抖了一下。

吕焕雄觉得自己像搁浅在海滩上的鱼。

空白了许久的身体被填满的时候让吕焕雄想起来他成年那天，第一次和金英助做爱的时候。  
他平生第一次不该做此用途的地方被打开，疼得几乎抽搐，那个时候的金英助也和现在一样按着他的腰，不允许他逃走。

金英助每个动作都缓慢悠长，进入他身体的每一个冲撞都像要把烙印打在他身上。吕焕雄觉得自己已经承受不住了，全身每个地方都在颤抖，连手指都控制不住，被金英助顶到时候几乎晕过去——但是他什么都说不出来，嘴唇开启的时候除了窒息一般的呻吟，连破碎的句子都组织不起。

他的腿被金英助抬起来完全打开时他发出呜咽的声音，金英助是故意要看他高潮迭起之后混乱的样子，吕焕雄感受到那视线灼热地留在他代表性欲的器官上，那上面凌乱地沾着白浊，有些可能顺着流到了因为被撑开还没有合上的穴口，不知廉耻地一张一合地好像在邀请和渴求更多。

别看了，求你，别看了…

他脸红的要滴出血，抬手把脸遮住了，泪水从眼睛里蹭到掌心。

金英助不让。

他的手轻易地捏住他两只手腕拽下来。

“不可以，…不然我要绑你了…”

吕焕雄听了眼泪又掉了一串下来，连抬手擦都不敢，呜呜咽咽地嗯了一声。

金英助夸奖了他一句，然后把吻印了上去，湿热的舌头仔细地碾过了每一点褶皱和缝隙，牙齿和肉体摩擦的时候像细嚼慢咽地要把他研磨成粉末再吞下去。

金英助压着他腿的力度和动作都不容拒绝，吕焕雄只能哭着呜咽着忍住羞耻，拼命承受他给予的一切。

而给予这一切的那个人在他耳边用蛊惑一般的声音说着：

“焕雄呀，你为什么一直什么都不说？”

“告诉我吧…你想要什么？”

金英助突然又插入吕焕雄后穴的时候一点预兆都没有，吕焕雄身体弹起来又因为承受不住灭顶的快感软回去，发出濒临绝境的呻吟声。

不要了，…要死了…轻一点…

“说吧焕雄…乖一点，你要什么？”

他用湿热的嘴唇，还带着刚刚吕焕雄喷射出的浓稠的腥膻的体液的味道去勾弄他的唇舌，还有胸前耳后一切敏感的地方，他感受到吕焕雄的身体痉挛得厉害，终于吐出崩溃一般的声音。

“英助哥…”

“嗯…？”

他的宝贝对他和以前一样没有办法。

“哥…”

“什么…？”

“放过我吧…”

金英助停了一下。

他不知道他是因为现在这样没有尽头的情欲漩涡还是别的更深远的意义，不过金英助心里的答案只有一个，他顺着吕焕雄敏感的地方冲撞了几次，听着吕焕雄高潮来临时破碎娇媚的呻吟射进去，他被烫得抖了一下，前面被过度使用的器官颤颤巍巍地射出一点稀薄的液体。

“不可以，…”金英助没有看他的表情，把他还没有从高潮中冷却下来的身体紧紧拥入胸前。

“我不会放开你的。”

回答到来的比他想象的快了许多，几乎是同时的程度，那声音闷在他胸口，气息喷在他皮肤上，轻得让人觉得是错觉。

“嗯…”

吕焕雄大概下午才悠悠转醒，睁眼的时候，西边的太阳撒进一整个房间，金英助就沐浴在那个暖橘色里，靠在床边，膝盖上放着电脑。

他看见吕焕雄醒来，把屏幕转到吕焕雄眼前，上面可能是地中海附近哪个小小的国家，欧式建筑有些熟悉，可能是在旅游节目里经常播放过的样子。

“我们走吧。”

“去旅行吗？”

吕焕雄还有些迷糊，揉着眼睛凑近了屏幕去看，然后听见金英助语调里含着笑。

“嗯…去旅游也可以，就住在那边生活，也可以。”

“很暖和的地方，”吕焕雄感受到他又覆上了自己的手腕，“应该有好处的吧？”

“然后，我们结婚吧。”

动身前最后那天下午，金英助去见别的朋友，吕焕雄把他送走之后漫无目的地在小区里闲逛起来。

他没有太多的遗憾或者不舍，只是做了大概所有人都会做的普通的告别仪式。邻里和熟人早就问候完毕了，他最后坐在花园侧的长椅上，盯着花园里一群年龄只有2，3岁的小孩子玩耍。孩童笑闹尖叫的声音有些吵，不过他之前的上班族生活与幼稚园的小孩子的生活毫无重合，也是第一次真切听清楚这样的声音。

走神的时候一个小女孩跑到他身边来了，梳着整齐的羊角辫，脸颊因为玩闹和冷气弄得红扑扑得，和她围着这巨大毛线围巾成了一个颜色。

然后她伸出手来，红色并指手套捧着一小瓶草莓牛奶，努力抬高了手想要递给他。  
“给我的吗？”

吕焕雄惊讶地把手从衣兜里伸出来，然后蹲下来保持和她一样的视平线，握住了被红色手套包裹着的手和牛奶。

小女孩天真烂漫地盯着他的脸看，然后毫不避讳地说：“叔叔长得真漂亮。”

“哦…”吕焕雄笑得眼睛下面堆起了细细的褶，”谢谢你，你也长得特别漂亮。”

他低头去看那瓶牛奶，包装几乎是纯白的，正面是卡通的粉红色草莓，背面是一行花体的英文，吕焕雄横过来才能看清楚。

“You are my angel。”

“哦这个是！…”小姑娘被冻得吸了吸鼻子，“刚刚那边一个背书包的漂亮哥哥让我给你的。”

吕焕雄顺着小女孩手指的方向看过去，那边空无一人。

“…怎么已经走了呢…”她喃喃地对着那边自语，没看到漂亮叔叔的表情蓦得变了。

孩子的母亲找过来了，看见一个大男人蹲在公园长椅边握着一瓶幼稚的草莓牛奶，突然泣不成声。

“您…需要什么帮助吗？”

她看着吕焕雄干净合体的打扮，一时不知如何是好。

吕焕雄自觉不应该当着孩子和旁人的面这么失态，但是他提起视线就又有眼泪不断涌出视线，怎么样都控制不住。他只好勉强地说了一句没关系，不断地抬起衣袖，擦拭自己的眼睛。  
“那个，牛奶很好喝，…”

小女孩稚嫩的声音又开口了，“每次难过的时候喝了就不会难过了。”

孩子的母亲抱歉地笑了一下，拉着小女孩想退出这段私人空间，吕焕雄努力抬起头，挂着眼泪对她做出一个笑容来。

“谢谢你。”

他又抬起袖子擦了一下眼睛，把那瓶牛奶抱在了怀里。

“谢谢你。”

TBC.


End file.
